Regret and Comfort
by kiminoshiroiyuki
Summary: Yaoi, some swearing, OOCness, character deaths. Ichigo is depressed over Hichigo's death, when a certain someone comes to comfort him... while there are two shinigami who shouldn't be there 83 [RenIchi] Please R&R! This is practically my first fic :3


Title: Regret and comfort

Author: kiminoshiroiyuki

Pairing: Major RenIchi, H!ichiIchi, very minor IchiKira and hinted RukiaOrihime.

Rating: M Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort

Warnings: Yaoi, means boyxboy, don't read if you don't like! Character deaths. Great OOCness ahead!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters; they belong to Tite Kubo.

Summary: Ichigo is depressed over Hichigo's death. One certain person comes to comfort him... While there are two familiar shinigami who shouldn't be there 8D

.::Here it goes::.

Regret and comfort 

_Why?_

_Why it has to be like this…? _

…

_Damn…_

Kurosaki Ichigo leaned against a warm rock beside a pretty small pond. The sky of Soul Society was light blue, only a few clouds transcending the city. There could be seen some signs of the slowly approaching night if one wanted to ruin the peaceful afternoon by worrying about the darkness which would be engulfing all the Seireitei within two or four hours.

Peaceful. Yes, indeed, it was now peaceful in the whole Soul Society, for the war had ended. Aizen Sousuke had been defeated, he couldn't achieve the goal he was aiming at: the King's key. All the citizens' lives were returned to normal, they could continue working and doing their daily chores. What came to the shinigami… Well, most of them were happy and satisfied that the victory had come rather quick and they had lost only one quarter of the man force. Though there had been some painful losses: Gotei 4 had lost their beloved captain Unohana Retsu; Hitsugaya Toushirou's childhood friend, and the vice captain of Gotei 5, Hinamori Momo had died protecting her loved ones; also, even he was on the wrong side, Tousen Kaname had fallen and all of his former subordinates were grieving over him, especially Hisagi Shuuhei. To be straight, he was the one who in the end had killed Kaname. Regarding to the situation, Shuuhei was raised to the position of the Gotei 9's captain.

Ichimaru Gin had realised the injustice in Aizen's actions when Kira Izuru was nearly killed by Tousen's hand. When Gin had made a mistake that could put the entire plan at risk, Aizen in his madness had commanded Kaname to get rid of him. This all happened when it was clear that the shinigami would win, Aizen was entirely blinded by his desire to become the King of the Soul Society so he didn't see it. Just when Kaname was going to finish Gin off, Kira had jumped out of nowhere in front of him. His move deceived the former captain of the Gotei 9 so that he couldn't put all the needed strength in his final blow. The strike was still enough powerful to cut a deep wound in Izuru's chest and abdomen; it had barely avoided his heart.

Gin was extremely shocked by his former vice captain's actions; he couldn't believe that the man whom he had betrayed so harshly sacrificed himself for him. There, lying bloody and on the verge of death in Ichimaru's lap Izuru had confessed his feelings. The first time in his many years that Gin had been the captain of the Gotei 3, he cried. He now realised the futility, the madness in what he had nearly done leaving the Soul Society with Aizen and Kaname. It was pure luck that Unohana was still alive and could heal Kira so his life wasn't in danger anymore. Soon after that Shuuhei killed Kaname.

But there were always the ones who hated calm and peace. They desired to fight and felt frustrated when there were no enemies so they had to spend all their remaining energy at the practice fights. To mention some of these people, Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and, of course, Zaraki Kenpachi were the ones who really loved battle and couldn't stand sitting and doing nothing. Though as for the time being, they were all so worn out and badly injured that they didn't really have a choice but to sit inside or in one of the Seireitei's many gardens sipping tea (or sake) and healing their wounds. Kenpachi didn't want to rest at first, he intended to finish the fight with Ichigo, but the representative shinigami was so tired he couldn't even raise his zanpakutou. The captain of Gotei 11 didn't have a choice but to wait for the younger man to heal.

Now, covered in bandages and wearing just a white yukata, the strawberry was sitting in the captain of Gotei 6, Kuchiki Byakuya's, garden. He was laying his head back against the rock and looking casually the pond's surface. The water glimmered as the sweet, bright light of sunbeams brushed over it and Ichigo felt tears in his eyes. He blinked his brown, suddenly misted eyes and let out a sigh.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, _he thought. _All I wanted was that the war would end and everyone could be happy. _

He sighed again, now deeper. He didn't even bother to wipe the tears off his eyes.

_And now it seems that when I got what I wanted, I'm the one suffering the most. Damn! Damn it all… _He let out a small sob before he even realised it himself. _Fuck! I can't be crying, in a place like this! …fuck. _

"Shirosaki", he whispered. The hollow was the cause of his pain. At last he had gotten rid of his other self, but what was the cost of it… He wasn't a vaizard anymore; the hollow side of him was… gone. He had gotten killed. Killed. Dead. Gone… Forever.

"Shit, this is just so hard to bear!" he groaned. Despite his efforts, he couldn't help but accept the truth that he had fallen in love with the hollow. Hichigo had been honest with him from the start; he had confessed Ichigo his feelings. Ichigo had just thought the hollow was kidding and gotten angry. It was one-sided love until the end.

Ichigo hated himself for what he had done. What he had done to Hichigo! It was unfair. He had realised his own feelings when it was all over, the hollow lying limp in his arms, blood soaked deep in his white clothes. _"Shirosaki!" _Ichigo had shouted.

"K… king", Hichigo whispered, blood flowing from his mouth to his pale chin, dripping down to his chest.

"_Shiro… Shirosaki!! Don't you dare die on me!"_

"_He… hehehe…" Hichigo tried to laugh but blood gushed out of his mouth and he nearly choked in it. _

"_How sweet of ya… King… now that I'm finally leaving you alone, you can say those things… ya never did when--" Hichigo's eyes went suddenly wide and he quivered. _

"_K-king…!"_

"_Damn, Shirosaki, I'm right here!" Ichigo shouted and pulled the white copy of him closer. Hichigo smiled weakly and raised a trembling hand to his king's cheek. _

Tears_, he thought. _King, why are you crying?

"_King, I love you." That's it. Now he had said it for the last time, he could let go… Hichigo closed his eyes slowly, his left hand still caressing Ichigo's cheek. Then he felt something press against his lips and flashed his golden eyes open. He found out that Ichigo had leaned over him and with his eyes closed he was kissing his so-to-be-called enemy within. Gently he brushed his lips over Hichigo's, tasting the bitter flavour of blood. _

King! He's… kissing me…_ Hichigo thought and closing his eyes again returned the kiss. _

_The kiss was tender, so loving that both of them thought could it be real. It felt like it was lasting forever… and for Hichigo it was. Ichigo pulled away when he felt the other's lips stop moving. _

"_I love you!" he cried, hoping that the hollow could hear it before he was gone, grasping his shoulders. The smile on his pale face widened a little, so little that Ichigo could barely see it. But it was there, Hichigo had heard him and he was glad. _

I have no regrets… I love you, King, I'm so happy that you… love me… too…

_With that fleeting thought Shirosaki Hichigo was gone._

"_SHIROSAKI!!!" Ichigo screamed, bursting in tears and pressing Hichigo into his chest tightly, shivering as the sobs became louder and harder. There seemed to be no end to it, until Hichigo's body was enveloped in light and as Ichigo lifted his face up, the body of the hollow scattered into tiny little sparkling bits, in the end vanishing into the air. All that was left were Hichigo's bloodstained clothes. _

_Ichigo squeezed the clothes tightly, like never letting go. _

"_Shirosaki… Shirosaki… I'm so sorry!" he cried in his deep sorrow. Deep, deep burning sorrow._

"I wish we would've had more time…"

Ichigo pressed his face to his knees and let silent tears run down his cheeks.

------------------

"Aaahh, that was some good exercise!"

Abarai Renji walked through the patios of the Seireitei in his white practice outfit: a yukata and short hakama, which trouser legs reached under the knee. He was, of course, injured too, but not so badly that he couldn't attend to training. He was carrying a wooden sword with him, he couldn't use Zabimaru against young shinigami apprentice and actually, even if he could, Zabimaru was so damaged of the battle that it would take time for it to be fully recovered so he couldn't use it if he wanted to.

After a while walking Renji decided to pass by captain Kuchiki Byakuya to see how he was doing. After all, thanks to him, Aizen had been completely defeated; he was the one who gave the final blow. Soon Renji reached the first house of the Kuchiki clan and when he was walking beside the centre garden, he noticed some orange hair behind a rock next to the pond.

"Ichigo?" he wondered aloud and decided to check if it really was him. He jumped right over the railing; he never was said to be one of the most patient shinigami in Seireitei.

As he made his way closer, he could see that the strawberry was indeed sitting there. But something was wrong with his posture; it wasn't his usual arrogant rookie-like posture, it looked more like he was… crying? Kind of amused of his discovery Renji walked to the rock.

"Oi, Ichigo", he grunted and poked the younger man with his wooden sword. No response. Ichigo had buried his face deep into his knees and one could've thought he was asleep. Though Renji wasn't so easily deceived.

"Oi!" Renji exclaimed and crouched down eyeing suspiciously Ichigo.

"What do ya think y'are doing, temee? Trying to annoy me?"

Ichigo just stirred a little, but again didn't say a word.

"Or could it be… Yer angry with me, right?" Renji was getting a bit worried. This wasn't like Ichigo at all. Actually, he could feel from his reiatsu that the strawberry wasn't only depressed, there was something more… something more serious than that. It felt like very deep sorrow of losing someone precious to him. Renji was confused about the fact; he couldn't think of anyone Ichigo had lost, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, Chado… They all were safe and sound, so what was it then? Renji decided to ask directly about it, he never had been very good with dealing with people's feelings.

"Ichigo, what is it? Don't try to avoid answering, I know something's wrong here!"

Ichigo let out a small sound before answering.

"Go away."

"No way in the hell I'm going away, baka. I'll sit right here until ya decide to open yer stupid mouth and tell me what's bothering you! Y'know it isn't so nice when yer all moody and your reiatsu flows around making people sick."

"Why should I care?" Ichigo replied. He tried to keep his voice controlled, but it still trembled a bit in the end. This didn't remain unnoticed and Renji sat down close by Ichigo.

"Look, if you have something in yer mind then tell me! Sheesh, I can't just stand people who are like that."

Finally Ichigo lifted his face up and looked Renji in the eye. Renji was startled at his expression, he hadn't been waiting for that. Ichigo's eyes were dark and on his face were traces of tears. He looked at Renji like a man that was just lost his meaning of life.

"I… Ichigo, you okay?" Renji asked meaninglessly. _There's no way he'd be okay! What in the seven hells has happened?? What could ever make him like that? _

"Keh, never mind that! What's happened to ya, Ichigo? Yer absolutely not like yourself!"

"…"

"…Renji…" Ichigo started but then fell silent.

"…it's not like you could understand."

Renji nearly punched the representative shinigami. He was losing his patience with the boy! How could he assume that Renji couldn't…

"Oi, temee, I don't know what's going on but look, even if I can't help ya with whatever it is, I can still hear what ya got to say, got it?" Renji paused and bit his lip. "We're friends, right?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief. Was that really Renji talking? Normally he wouldn't say such wimpish things, ever! Then he realised that even Renji has to have feelings. After all, shinigami didn't differ from humans so much. Ichigo got the feeling that Renji really cared; he wanted to know if there was anything he could do for him. After that realisation Ichigo couldn't help but let his tears fall freely. All this time he had kept his feelings for himself, never saying a word, bottling them all up. He felt so reassured now that he showed someone the other side of him, and the fact that the person was Renji wasn't a bad thing at all.

"O-oi, Ichigo…" Renji stuttered. Was the whole world gone mad? Ichigo was crying. Ichigo! Of all people in Seireitei, it had to be just Ichigo who decided to suddenly burst in tears in front of him.

"Calm down", he tried to quieten him down with no success. "Please?" Ichigo just kept on weeping, clenching his fists in his yukata.

_Guess I don't have a choice then, _Renji thought and pulled Ichigo in his lap. The younger man grabbed the front of Renji's yukata as his sobs became louder.

_Gah, I managed to make it worse?! _Renji nearly panicked but then calmed down. Blushing lightly he wrapped his arms around the boy and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"There, there", he hushed and stroked Ichigo's back, burying his face in the orange pillow of hair. _He… smells good, _Renji thought and inhaled deep. The bittersweet scent of salty tears mixed with the freshness of newly washed hair and Renji could smell Ichigo's own scent faintly. Unconsciously he tightened the grip of the youth's body and relaxed closing his eyes.

_I could grow used to this, _he thought. Then his cheeks flushed as he realised what he had thought just now._Really! What's wrong with me, suddenly? I'm speaking to Ichigo like we are the best friends ever and now I'm even hugging him! …and liking it, too. Sheesh… _

"Re… Renji…" Ichigo whispered.

"Huh?"

"…arigatou…"

Ichigo's voice was so faint that Renji barely heard it. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. _What was that? He's thanking me? For what? And… it feels good. Like I'd done something good for the first time of my life. _

"Thank you for… being here. Now. With me…" Ichigo let go of Renji's shirt and wrapped his arms around him hesitantly, like he wasn't allowed to do that. Renji felt his cheeks blush even more scarlet and another emotion was growing inside of him…

_Oh holy mother of fuck, I'm becoming aroused! I want to fuck… no, not that, I want to __**make love**__ to him… Though if I take him right here, he'd truly break apart. I'm not that stupid not to know when one's badly hurt inside. I have to make him feel better, I can't give in to my lust, not now._Renji didn't know just when did he become such a thoughtful person, or why he'd become attracted by Ichigo. Only thing he knew was that he wanted to ease Ichigo's suffering from the bottom of his heart.

"Hey, Ichigo", Renji said softly.

"What?" Ichigo's muffled voice responded from Renji's shirt.

"What's happened? I'd really want ya to tell me. It makes you feel better if you tell somebody."

"Renji…" Ichigo said astonished. _He's so kind… I never realised that. But… I can't say it. If I say it aloud, it makes it real… But wait, that's so childish. I know he's gone, I can't help it. It's reality. _

"It's about Shirosaki."

"Oh? That hollow side of ya. How come it's bothering ya now he's gone? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No…" Ichigo paused. He knew what he'd say next would change their relationship forever, but if he didn't…

"I loved him." Surprised gasp from Renji.

"And he loved me, truly, from his heart. I was so fucking stupid that I thought he was joking when he confessed, and even realised my own feelings when it was too late. _We didn't have time. _All because of stupid, fucking _me! _I… I don't know what to do now, I feel so empty…" Ichigo stopped talking, he couldn't keep going anymore. It was too painful. He just buried his head deeper in Renji's loose yukata.

Renji fell silent for a moment. _So that's what's been bothering him so much. I'm glad he told me… I feel so sorry for him. Though I can't really get what made him to fall for a guy, I always thought he had a thing for Rukia… That's why I was so jealous. _Then Renji's eyes widened. _Oh shit! Aren't I doing the same thing?! I'm falling for Ichigo… But why? I've always liked Rukia. Since we were kids… _Renji fell in deep thought. _Now that I think carefully about it, I've liked Ichigo since we met. It's fun to fight with him and I feel at ease whenever I see his face. I…_

_I think I love him._

"Renji?" Ichigo asked. He had felt Renji stiffen when he told he had loved Hichigo. _Does that mean he's not going to be my friend anymore? Does he dislike me now? He has all the reasons to hate me now; I can't blame him for that… _

"Renji, do you hate--"

"Ichigo!" Ichigo jumped at the tone of Renji's voice.

"Ya dare think anything like that!" Renji shouted and squeezed the younger man even more tightly.

"I understand how horrible ya must feel, the things you've gone trough are too much for ya to bear alone! Ichigo!" Renji nearly cried himself. _Ichigo doesn't deserve this! No one does!_

"I'd do anything to make ya feel better."

"Renji…" Ichigo said and looked up to the older man's face. Renji's eyes were serious and in the corner of his left eye glistened a lone tear.

"I'd really do, Ichigo. Believe me."

"Renji." Ichigo loosened his grip on Renji's waist and wiped his tears off. He then smiled and brushed away the tear in Renji's eye with his thumb.

"I believe you."

Renji smiled at him. _I'm really glad I could meet this person… _

Ichigo reached his arms around Renji once again and laid his head on his shoulder. He sighed happily closing his eyes and felt Renji stroke his hair gently as his mind blurred. The last sound he heard before he lost consciousness was Renji whispering his name.

"Ichigo", Renji said again when he felt the boy go limp in his arms. _You must've pushed yourself too hard… _He then smiled to himself and lifted the orange-haired youth in his arms and stood with care. He decided to take him to his room, where weren't any unnecessary people doing their tasks like in Kuchiki clan's houses' other rooms. Renji was so fortunate as Gotei 6's vice captain that Byakuya allowed him to live in his house.

A moment after, all what was left was a faint scent of salt lingering in the air.

--------------------

"Are they gone already?" Byakuya whispered.

"Yes, nii-sama."

Byakuya sighed and relaxed closing his eyes for a moment. Byakuya and Rukia were standing behind a wall of the nearest room to the pond. They had heard everything. And seen most of it. They weren't at least a bit shocked for what they had witnessed a while ago, it had been so obvious for a while now.

"Nii-sama", Rukia said.

"Yes?"

"I'm happy for them."

"…Me too." Byakuya smiled. "It was about a time for Renji to make a move. I don't know what I'd done if he didn't do something soon."

Rukia snickered. "I don't want to think about it."

"Well then, shall we go?" Byakuya turned around and left the room.

Rukia laughed and followed. Things were going to turn very interesting between the two men and she didn't want to lose a bit of it.

---------------------

Renji laid Ichigo down on his futon. Gently he brushed the strawberry's hair with his hand before he got up and closed the sliding door. Then he returned to the youth and sat close to him, watching him in his sleep.

_Ichigo's so cute, _he thought. _Oh what I could give to see his face like this every time I wake up in the morning! _He bended down and inhaled Ichigo's scent, how he had grown to love it in the little time he had spent alone with the orange haired boy. Then he looked down to Ichigo's face. His lips were lightly parted and the usual frown on his face was nowhere to be found. He slept peacefully, released from all of his worries and feeling safe. Renji smiled to himself and stroked Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo stirred and mumbled something in his sleep, it sounded to Renji almost like he was calling for him.

Renji covered the boy with a blanket and slipped himself in after he had undressed. They now laid face to face, and Renji felt irresistible urge to kiss Ichigo. He licked his lips and edged slowly closer to Ichigo. When he finally felt their lips touch he closed his eyes and pressed lightly harder, first very carefully and as he got more courage, he ventured to kiss the other as firmly as he could: he certainly didn't want to wake him up. Reluctantly he pulled away and set his head lying on his arm.

_That was sweet, _he thought. _I wish Ichigo would accept my feelings if I confessed… I love him so much. I could make him feel like he was in heaven, I could make him forget everything. If only… _Renji sighed and touched Ichigo's cheek before closing his eyes. _If there was a god somewhere, I would ask Ichigo to be mine. _

Soon after that he drifted to sleep.

-----------------

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the night. He felt a strange weight on his chest and as he touched it he felt it was someone's arm. Yelping he jumped up to a sitting position and realised that the weight had been Renji's arm.

"What the fuck", he grunted and tried to remember what had happened last evening. He remembered being very, very sad over Hichigo's death, and then… Renji had showed up.

"Oh God", he murmured when he remembered everything. And they had hugged… He blushed. _It felt good… As if we were pieces of a puzzle… Oh yes, I told him about Shirosaki._He looked down to Renji's face. _What does he think about it? _A sudden realisation hit his brain._ Oh. Wait. What the hell am I doing in HIS bed?! Oh god, I hope we didn't do anything… but… that wouldn't be so bad… I've liked Renji for a time now, so… _Then he remembered that he had lost consciousness while sitting in Renji's lap in the garden. _He must've carried me here, _he thought. _Then there's no way we could've done… something. _

Ichigo studied Renji's shirtless, muscular upper body, as the older shinigami lay on his stomach fast asleep. He followed the curves of the tattoos with his gaze and after a while stopped, confused when his gaze hit the edge of the blanket that was covering the rest of Renji's body. He gulped and lifted a slightly trembling hand to raise the blanket. He then gasped and released his grip on it quickly.

_He… he's wearing nothing…! _Ichigo thought and the scarlet on his cheeks deepened. _This is so erotic… I'm becoming aroused… have to calm down… _Ichigo lay down facing away from Renji. He stared into nothing and listened the blood rushing in his ears. _This is not helping, _he thought desperately. Then he heard Renji shifting and felt his arm being touched. He stiffened in an instant shutting his eyes firmly. _Oh god oh god oh god..!_

"Ichigo", a soft, sleepy voice called him. "You awake?"

Ichigo laid still, not wanting Renji know that he really was awake. He kept his eyes shut and prayed that Renji would go back to sleep.

"Yer not fooling me, y'know."

Shit.

"Mmmm", Ichigo mumbled to make it sound like he had just woken up. He encouraged himself to open one of his eyes but then flashed both of them open, shocked of what he had seen. Renji was leaning over him and watching him intensively, brown eyes glowing in the dark with a mysterious gleam.

"Re-Renji!" Ichigo yelped when the other leaned closer.

"Don't ya dare to think I didn't notice you were watching me", Renji said grinning victoriously. Suddenly he became serious and leaned a bit farther from Ichigo.

"Are ya okay?" he asked.

Ichigo blinked his eyes few times in surprise. He surely hadn't been expecting that!

"U… uh", he managed to say, still a bit confused.

Visibly relieved, Renji sighed and smiled at Ichigo.

"That's good. I kinda became worried when ya collapsed like that."

Ichigo blushed and looked away from Renji. The red haired man touched his cheek and left his hand there, gently caressing the soft skin. Ichigo looked at Renji with confused eyes, this gentleness was very different sensation from the ones he had experienced before. It felt so calming, Ichigo didn't know there was a person who could ease his pain with just a small movement of his hand, besides his long deceased mother. It was more surprising that the very person was Renji, Ichigo had had no idea of the tenderness the other kept inside. He felt so safe, so good with him that he began wondering if they were meant to be together. Suddenly he wanted to cry, but no tears came.

_If this is happiness, _he thought, _I want it to last forever. _

Renji moved to the other side so he could lie down to face the strawberry. The floor was cold but he didn't care; all that mattered was Ichigo. He felt the other's eyes watching him as he moved, and when he settled down and looked at Ichigo, he couldn't control himself anymore. The look in the youth's eyes was so unbelieving, so lost…

Renji wrapped his arms around Ichigo and pulled him close. He then looked deep in the brown eyes facing him, as if asking permission, and kissed Ichigo, closing his eyes. Ichigo was startled at the move, but when the feeling of other's lips on his own sank deeper, he closed his eyes too and returned the kiss as well as he could. The kiss was tender and full of emotion, both of them felt their thoughts blurring as the sweetness of their first kiss began to reach their minds. Ichigo forgot all about Hichigo, the war and all the hardships he'd been through. All that he knew was Renji. His Renji.

Finally they parted, reluctantly, and Ichigo tried to catch his breath; he had forgotten to breathe when they were halfway through. Renji watched his love with a laugh and squeezed him tightly to his chest. Their cheeks were flushed and no doubt they both were aroused, they could feel each other's hardnesses brushing their thighs.

"Renji", Ichigo said a little breathless.

"Ichigo", Renji said, his voice husky from the need.

No more words were needed, they both knew what was ahead. Renji pulled away to undress the younger man. He examined Ichigo's gorgeous body, eyes glowing with lust. He kissed Ichigo gently before moving downwards to his neck and licking it. Ichigo squirmed under him, the things Renji was doing with his tongue made him tickle.

"These are in my way", Renji mumbled and ripped the bandages off Ichigo's chest and abdomen. Then, excited of his new discovery, he made an attack on Ichigo's nipples. He sucked, nibbled and bit them and Ichigo thought he would go crazy. He moaned and arched his back in pain that quickly turned into pleasure. Renji made his way towards Ichigo's erection, licking his wounds and stopping by his naval. He gave harsh kisses on it, sucked and licked it. His hands were doing their job on the orange haired boy's nipples, which were turning hard.

"A… ah! Renji..!" Ichigo moaned in pleasure and ached for more.

"Please… I can't…Renji..! Ah…"

Ichigo's pleadings faded away as he felt the other man's lips on his own. This time the kiss wasn't so gentle, it was full of need and lust. Renji forced Ichigo's lips apart and stuck his tongue in. He pushed his mouth on the other's so hard that it drew blood, and explored the insides of the strawberry's mouth, not letting the other man do anything. Ichigo was groaning in his mouth and keeping his eyes shut, twitching under the passionate vice captain. Renji's hand found its way to Ichigo's hard member, and when he touched it Ichigo moaned louder than before and arched his back unconsciously towards the source of touch. Renji grinned his mouth still on Ichigo's and took the member in his hand. He began to slide his fingers down and up Ichigo's length and pulled away from the kiss.

"Let me hear your voice properly", he said as he moved his head towards Ichigo's hardness.

"Ah… a-ah… ah!!" Ichigo moaned and then nearly cried from the pleasure he was feeling. Renji had taken the tip of his member in his mouth and sucked it gently and slowly. Ichigo thought he couldn't take it anymore and thrusted into Renji's mouth. Renji pulled away grinning.

"Impatient, eh? Well if yer really sure this is what ya want, then…"

"Please… just don't stop…" Ichigo pleaded looking into the older shinigami's eyes. "But wait…" he then said and sat up. He leaned over Renji's head and untied the ribbon, which kept his red hair from his face. Red flood of hair brushed gently Ichigo's thighs. "That's better", Ichigo smiled and laid back down. "Now keep going… please."

"Hai", Renji grinned and sucked again the tip of Ichigo's member in his mouth. This time he didn't stop there, but moved his mouth up and down, taking in all of Ichigo's length he could. He started with a slow pace, but Ichigo demanded him go faster.

"Please… faster… harder..! Ah… ah! Ah… Re-Renji..!"

Renji felt Ichigo was close to his climax and stopped. Ichigo exclaimed, irritated of the other man's decision. His hardness was aching for release.

"Why did you stop?!" he asked angrily.

"We're going all the way, don't ya dare come before me", Renji said. He moved Ichigo's legs so he could better fit between them. Ichigo gasped, not for the fact that he wasn't prepared for this, but that Renji assumed, just like that, that he would be willing to be the underdog!

"Oi, Renji! Who said I'd be the uke?"

"No one", Renji said simply, "I decided it."

Ichigo was dissatisfied with the answer, but couldn't really complain. He was a little nervous, this was the first time he had done anything like this.

"Hey, by the way", Renji said, "have you ever--"

"No", Ichigo answered before Renji could finish his sentence. Renji was surprised.

"Not even with a woman?"

Ichigo shaked his head. _This is kind of embarrassing, _he thought.

"That's even better I'd imagined!" Renji said happily. "You see, I'm a virgin too."

Ichigo couldn't believe it. _He… hasn't ever done this? But he's so good! _

Ichigo's expression amused Renji. He laughed and gave Ichigo a soothing kiss.

"It's going to be a little rough since we don't have any lubricant, but ya can bear it, right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Just… come."

Renji positioned himself between Ichigo's legs, took his own hard member in his hand and placed its tip on the younger man's entrance. Ichigo twitched when he felt it and closed his eyes. _It's probably going to hurt, _he thought.

"Ya ready?" Renji asked.

"Don't talk, just do it!" Ichigo nearly shouted, his lust growing stronger. _I want you inside me! _

Renji released his grip on his member and slid it inside. _So… tight, _he thought and pushed deeper. Ichigo bit his lip not to scream, it hurt so much. _I'm going to split in two! _He grabbed the sheets and squeezed them tightly. Renji kept pushing, he wanted Ichigo take his whole length inside. Once he was there, he started to move at a slow pace. Ichigo moaned and breathed heavily, the pain was slowly turning into a sweet sensation of pleasure.

"F-faster", he panted and Renji obeyed. It felt so good, Renji was afraid that he would come too early. Ichigo's insides were so hot and he became more and more turned on when he watched his partner pant and moan under him. His thrusts became harder and faster and he lowered himself to kiss Ichigo. The kiss was wet and hard, Renji swallowed every moan Ichigo let out and fastened his thrusts even more. Just when Renji felt both of their orgasms coming, he hugged Ichigo tightly and kissed him again.

"Come… together", he managed to say and Ichigo nodded, he couldn't speak.

Renji gave the final thrust. Their worlds scattered into sparkling stars and Ichigo's semen spilled over their chests as Renji's came into Ichigo. They trembled with the waves of their orgasms, it felt like it was out of this world. Then Renji collapsed on top of Ichigo, they both were panting heavily and their hearts raced as if they were going to jump right through of their chests.

Ichigo twined his arms around Renji's neck and kissed him fiercely. Renji smiled in his mouth and returned the kiss, slowing it down a bit. They both were exhausted, and if Ichigo kept provoking him he probably wouldn't last long. The kiss turned gentler and loving, all the earlier passion and flame were drained from it. They nibbled tenderly each other's lips and let their tongues touch. Finally they pulled away and Renji rolled to his side of the futon. Ichigo turned to face him and smiled.

"That was probably the best thing ever happened to me in my life", the strawberry said with a tired voice.

"That goes for me too", Renji said grinning. He reached for the blanket and covered Ichigo and himself with it. He snuggled up to Ichigo and stroked his cheek.

"Keh, now you're acting all cute despite the things you did to me", Ichigo teased.

"Awww, come on, I did it because I luv ya", Renji defended. "And ya dare say ya didn't like it too."

Ichigo chuckled. "I love you too", he murmured closing his eyes and pressing himself to Renji's chest. They huddled together and Renji put an arm over Ichigo's side. He smiled wearily and closed his eyes, he could feel Ichigo's body warm and soft against his own.

"I love you", Ichigo mumbled again, just on the edge of falling asleep. Renji heard the other's breathing becoming steady and then Ichigo was asleep.

"I know", Renji whispered, "I luv ya too." Then he let his mind calm down and welcomed he sleep that was really needed.

-------------------

"…"

"…"

"Nii-sama…" Rukia said a bit embarrassed. She got up and grinned.

"Well, did they fulfil your expectations?"

Byakuya gave her a sinister gaze. Though it lost most of its meaning because Byakuya's cheeks were flushed and from his eyes one could see his embarrassment.

"To make clear one thing, I did NOT expect anything", he said calmly.

"Oh so you say", Rukia teased.

"You have no right to say that", Byakuya said getting up. "You lost the bet."

Rukia pouted. They had made a bet of which of the two were going to be on top and Rukia had, of course, voted for Ichigo and Byakuya for his vice captain. The price was, or should we say punishment, a confession of love. The winner had to make sure the loser confessed to the person he or she was in love with. For Rukia, that person was Inoue Orihime.

Byakuya put his hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"Now, shall we go?"

"But it's just 1 AM!" Rukia protested.

"The sooner the better", Byakuya smiled. "Come on now, she's sleeping in the Gotei 4's dormitory. It's not far from here."

Rukia sighed in defeat, blushing slightly. "Okay then, nii-sama."

They left for the Gotei 4's houses and Byakuya grinned victoriously.

_He's actually enjoying this kind of games, _Rukia thought bitterly. _Ichigo, you're going to pay for this! _

The Endo

_------------------  
_Author's note: So this is it! Please let me know your opinion 3 I'd really appreciate that Also, I've thought about to write more fics based on this storyline, but with different pairings 8D For example IkkakuYumichika, IchimaruKira and KyourakuUkitake 8DD

Please do forgive me the shabbiness of this fic, this is my first story in two years :'DD My skill isn't so good, I have to practice 8'D Also sorry for the grammar etc. mistakes, I've tried my best to write good English! Me ish not a native speaker :'3 Oh! And I haven't EVER written a yaoi scene before, so please forgive me the lack of experience.


End file.
